welcome_to_new_arcadiafandomcom-20200214-history
Benedict Elias
Benedict Elias is the main male protagonist in Welcome to New Arcadia. Personality Benedict is a kindhearted character who has a firce loyalty to his family. He is very trusting and does his best to get along with everyone. Benedict can be blunt at times, sounding rather harsh to others. Benedict is a shoot first ask questions later type of person. Benedict is a very caring person who has a tender heart, he emotes and connects with other characters really well. Description Benedict has a willowy build. He has tanned skin from working out in his vineyard for hours at a time. He was light brown hair and golden eyes. Benedict is often wearing a red and black plaid shirt, a white tank top. and regular jeans. He is handy with a knife, always keeping one on him at all times. Childhood Benedict spent most of his life working in an Isolated Terreno District. His particular district is farther than most from the city states and is one of the few farming districts that is a vineyard. When Benedict was 14 years old, he and his brother were playing in one of the old wooden barns when it accidentally caught on fire. Benedict almost burned alive. He was trapped in the loft and the fire was at the ladder steps. Claudio foguth through the flames, suffering from some harsh 3rd degree burns, to get up to Benedict. Benedict at this time had passed out from the smoke. Claudio lifted Benedict up and he jumped from the loft window, using himself to break the fall. Benedict was the first of the two to regain consciousness. He noticed Claudio's near death state and he called in for help. He and his brother were evaced to Thoras, where the best hospital was located. Benedict survived with only a broken leg. Claudio had several 3rd degree burns, a broken leg, a broken arm, and cracked ribs as well as a sprained ankle. The Boy With A Missing Eye While in the Thoras Hospital, Benedict and Claudio had to share a room with another boy due to the fact that there was so little space for everyone. The boy that they shared a room with was only a year younger then them. He had a massive scar on his left eye that stretched from just above his eyebrow down to his nose. Overhearing from the doctors, Benedict learns the boy will be blind in one eye. Benedict noted something strange. The doctors said they could fix the eye, but the boy refused. Benedict introduced himself to the boy, who then in return introduced himself as Thomas. Thomas tells Benedict he lost the eye in an accident, but Benedict begins to suspect otherwise when Thomas' father comes in to talk to the boy. It becomes obvious to Benedict that Thomas is a victim of child abuse. Thomas left the hospital before Claudio Add Benedict. Before Thomas left, he gave Benedict a word of advice. Do not commit to something unless you are willing to pay the ultimate price With that haunting advice, Benedict and Claudio stayed in the hospital for a few more days. Benedict refused to leave the hospital until Claudio was able to travel again. Thanks to the advances of medicine, Claudio left the hospital with only a couple of scars. Codependency Benedict and Claudio became more and more codependent with each other as the years passed on. They never went anywhere without each other, staying separate for only an hour or so at a time. The Freedom Roads When Benedict turned 17, he became affiliated with the Freedom Roads when he had to travel to Pays Du Tristesse to sell grapes and wine at the CoteDe and Haut market. He was traveling through the CoteDe district when he met an escaped slave looking for the the "Place of Flowers" (Carnations Strip Club). He helped the kid to Carnations, and then later inquired why the kid needed to get there. After an explanation, Benedict offered his assistance to help the Freedom Roads. Over the next three years he traveled to and from Pays Du Tristesse with Claudio, always traveling back with someone, from one person to entire families. Benedict loved his work, as he was able to travel around to the other isolated districts. Not only was he helping families and people, but he was also able to trade with the other districts, bringing new materials to his district. Nothing changed about his life until one day a girl fell through the roof of his apartment. Romance Benedict has had three relationships in the duration of his life. # The first one was a girl named Anias Scoria, a girl who lived in the Isolated District. Relationship is a loose term in this case. Benedict's parents liked Anias, Anias liked Benedict (and Claudio), but niether Benedict nor Claudio liked Anias in that sort of way. Anias has a bitterness towards Benedict and Claudio after that. # Coquette and Benedict had something going on for a little bit before she betrayed him and tried to kill him. #His strongest relationship was with Regalia Venyn Ridere. The relationship was establised after Regalia pours her heart out to Benedict after their tussle with Azarias Carter. SPOILER ALERT READ NO FURTHER IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO CRY Regalia was revealed to be Evangeline, and only put out emotions towards Benedict because according to her, love is blinding, and can insight a blinding trust between two people. She then kills Benedict. The Time Charm When Benedict and Claudio were very young, a dream came to them both. They described a woman in white with bright eyes and dark hair, telling them of the future events. They claim she said that "When the year chances, both of you will be thrown into roles that are not wanted by anyone but necessary. Fault will happen, mistakes will be made. I leave you two charms of magic to give you a second chance should anything happen" This charm of magic was an hourglass necklace that the boys assumed would rewind time whenever they pleased. There were two charms, one for each boy. The two never used them. They felt they would know when the correct time would be to use it. SPOILERS. SHIELD YOUR EYES FROM THE PLOT When Benedict found the right time to use his charm, he realised that it's magic has already been used by Evangeline, who used the charm to rewind time after her brother died. She did so in attempts to save her brother and to kill who she deemed responsible for his death, which would be Benedict. Trivia *Benedict traded his wine and grapes for fire-proof materials, and then proceeded to rebuild the barns with the fireproof materials. *Benedict's name was originally going to be named Michael. *Everyone in Benedict's family is named after or around some character from a shakespearian play. Benedict, Claudio, Bea (as in Beatrice) and Eiro (Pronounced like Hero without the H) from Much Ado About Nothing and Juliet and Ty (like Tybalt) from Romeo and Juliet. *Benedict is supposed to look similar to a young Dean Winchester from Supernatural *Benedict is an innocent cinnamon bun, so innocent for this world. *The time charms is the only time magic is ever truly mentioned in the story because casting has been proving scientifically and New Arcadia consideres magic as unexplained events that science can not in any way prove. The time charms are pure magic. *The time charms do not send someone back in time, it rewinds time. The person wearing the charm is the only person who had a sort of fourth wall break as they are the only ones who can remember the timeline that didn't exist. *As the author, I am sad.